Beginnings of the Vampire
by Breathesgirl
Summary: This is a little AU for you all. Sookie learns how the legend of how the first vampire came into being. This is part of a longer story which will be posted once it's finished.


A/N: This IS a one shot but I thought everyone might appreciate my take on how the first vampire was created and why. This is a conversation between Isabel and Sookie at some point in time in a different story which will be posted once it's finished. There is a religious theme here but it is only expressed as Christianity because that is the religion I am most familiar with and the one which Sookie is familiar with.

"Sookie, do you know the legend behind how vampires were created?"

"No, although I'm assuming vampires are most definitely older than Dracula."

"Millennia older actually. Vampires go right back to creation. No matter what your religion there is still the beginning where everything started.

Since you are Christian I will tell the tale with your Christ.

As you know God created everything, yes?" Sookie nodded, "He created all the animals, man and woman. Lucifer created as well. Lucifer created the vampire so they could wreak his havoc upon the world since he was forbidden to do so since it would negate free will. He had to give them free will as well though. Even creation has to follow the rules and the rule was that any sentient being put on the earth must have free will to decide for itself what it would do.

For the longest time the earliest vampires did exactly what Lucifer wanted, created mayhem. They ran into a problem though, all other sentient beings were able to procreate. As the vampire were killed their numbers were quickly decreasing and Lucifer couldn't keep creating new ones. It took a lot of his majick which was quickly draining him, leaving him unable to defend himself if an enemy should come at him.

Even the earliest vampires had to drink blood in order to survive. Since they were majickal beings they had to ingest other being's majick to survive. One of them stumbled upon the solution to procreation one night. He accidentally drained someone, someone who was very dear to him, so he tried to feed her his blood in order to keep her. When she didn't wake he buried her in secret so he could visit her grave some times, talk to her. He was kneeling on her grave on the third night when he got quite a surprise. A hand came up out of her grave, a hand which did not have the look or stench of decay, a hand which looked remarkably like his lover's hand. He grabbed hold of that hand and pulled her to the surface. He was ecstatic. His lover wasn't dead after all.

He sank his fangs into her but discovered that her blood no longer satisfied him. This confused him so he took her and they went to visit his Maker, Lucifer. He told his Maker what had occurred, how his lover had come to be as she was.

Lucifer examined her. He cut her and watched as she healed, he put a cup of human blood in front of her and she drank it all down in a gulp and begged for more, he touched her with silver and saw, and smelled, what the silver did to her. His child had created a child. It seemed the procreation problem was solved.

He passed the word on to the other vampires and the human population was nearly decimated from trial and error as they figured out how much blood to give one for the transformation, which humans not to pick, the best place for them to be during the transformation. It took centuries for them to get as near to perfection as possible to make another vampire. Creation still isn't exact. They still don't know why having the Maker lie with the new child during the transformation increases the success rate. It is still very much trial and error because there are still cases where the transformation doesn't take or the child rises with some form of disability they didn't have as a human. Some still have to be euthanized, disposed of, especially if they are a danger to themselves or the population at large.

That is the reason the child must stay with the Maker for at least a year after their first rising, so the Maker can teach them what they need to know in order to have a better than even chance of surviving into their second year."


End file.
